


Tell Me I'm Good

by QueenieSeras



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, Jim is too eager to please, M/M, Pining, ohhhh boy age difference, will update tags as I upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieSeras/pseuds/QueenieSeras
Summary: After a disaster in the kitchen Jim starts noticing flutters of feelings for Silver, and if he's not mistaken perhaps he's not the only one.  Close quarters make him unable to avoid these feelings and things quickly start becoming less and less innocent, especially when Silver tell's him he's done a good job.





	Tell Me I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed so I apologize in advance over any errors-

It was hard to keep track of time on the ship, the only thing that Jim knew was that it was late, he probably should have been in a his bunk at least two hours ago but the kitchen was trashed. Normally he would have pitched a small fit of having to stay up so late to clean but he was so embarrassed with himself doing so would have been an insult to Silver and he couldn’t have that, not when he was the one who wrecked the kitchen in the first place.

 

He’d tried to help, really he did, but he’d screwed the pressure cooker release valve too tight. The pot went off like a bomb right before supper and Jim was mortified. His initial thought was sheer panic at the thought of the old cyborg being in the kitchen when it went off.

 

_Oh god- I’ve killed him- no no no no.._

 

His thoughts frantic as images of the old cyborg slumped to the floor filled his mind.  
He bolted to the stairs of the galley expecting to see the worst. Accidental bomb aside luck seemed to favor him that day, no one was in the galley. He spun around on his heels at the tell tale hissing and whirling of gears as Silver practically ran across the deck. Jim must have looked quite a sight, probably visibly shaking in his boots as Sliver came close.

 

“What the devil was that?!” He exclaimed grabbing Jim by his shoulder. Silver looked like he wasn’t sure if he should be angry or worried.

 

“I- I- god I’m s-sorry, Silver it was my fault.” Jim sputtered out as Silver yanked him down the stairs after him.

 

He finally got a good look now and just how bad the mess had been. Brown gravy practically covered the entire kitchen, what used to be the pressure cooking pot had split down and blown out in several directions, and the lid was lodged about four inches deep in the wood that makes up the ceiling. Jim wouldn’t have been surprised if the lid was sticking out the other end in the floor above. His wandering eyes taking in the damage was drawn to the irritated hiss that Silver let out.

 

“Blast me, Jimbo what have you done to my kitchen?” Silver wore a firm grimace as he stared the boy down squaring his shoulders and planting his hands on his hips.

 

“It was an accident! I was putting the gravy in the pot like you asked, I- I just didn’t know the release had already been set.” Jim winced glancing at the remnants of the pot hanging halfway off the stove. “Look I’ll clean this all up- I promise!”

 

“Damn right you will, and you’ll not be going to bed till this place is set to rights.” The cyborg huffed clicking off the still burning stove as he left the destroyed kitchen. “Yer lucky no one was hurt!” Silver threw another scrutinizing look over his shoulder before he fully left the galley.

 

Jim often felt dwarfed when it came to the large man but this was a different feeling all together, he doesn’t think that he’d ever felt so small. He hadn’t even realized that he had pressed himself up flush against a wall and was wringing the front of his shirt from the nerves.

 

“ _Yer lucky no one was hurt!”_

 

Luck that _you_ weren’t hurt.

 

He was embarrassed at the mess but his heart was still thudding in his chest at the thought of Silver having been hurt by his mistake. He set to work fast as the thoughts of _how_ exactly Silver could have been hurt started to cloud his mind.

 

It’d been hours, the joints in his fingers ached from the scrubbing, he was sure his knees were bruised too from scrubbing the floors and walls while he was up on the counters so he could reach. He had rewashed nearly all the clean pots and dishes that’d had been coated by the gravy and cleaned all the cooking utensils that’d been on the wall.

 

He sat slumped against a cabinet wet rag in hand as he wiped off the last of the stack of plates that had been splattered by the gravy explosion. Jim could feel his eyes drooping, they were so heavy, hand kept working as he half paid attention to the dish in his lap. He didn’t even here the noisy cyborg approaching.

 

“Ey lad, yer lookin’ like you’re bout ready to topple over there.” Silvers voice was much softer than the last time they spoke.

 

Jim snapped his head up and jumped to his feet when Silver spoke only to nearly fall back down as the blood rushed out of his head.

 

Silver, like always was ready to catch him, he grabbed the boy on either side keeping him upright.

 

“Whoa now, steady Jimbo, can’t have you knocking your head on the way down.”

 

That familiar smile was back too, Jim couldn't help resting his head against the mans chest.

 

Silver patted the boys back with his good arm still wearing a warm smile.

 

“I suppose you’d be right tuckered out after cleaning up that mess, listen Jim I’m sorry I was so cross with you earlier, I was angry and I’m glad I left when I did, I didn’t want to take my misplaced anger out on you.”

 

Jim tilted his head up to look at him. “No.. I understand, I totally destroyed your kitchen, you have every right to be mad.”

 

“Ah, yer right I was a little upset about the mess, truth be told Jimbo I don’t- _deal_ with emotions that well. When I heard that bang from the kitchen I was really worried about you, I knew you ‘ad been down there getting things ready for supper. I didn’t really know what to do with all that and I guess it turned into anger. I care about ye pup, can’t ‘ave you getting hurt on my watch.”

 

Halfway through Jim could feel his face heat up a bit, he wasn’t sure if it was just because he was so exhausted and perhaps he was getting delirious but the sincerity in Silvers voice was so unguarded he couldn’t help but feel flattered. Not to mention that they seemed to have shared the same fear for one another when the pot had exploded.

 

Jim’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he got the words out, still staring up at Silver a little flushed.

 

“I was worried about you too.” He began softly. “I thought you’d been down there since I wandered away from the stove.. I thought..” Jim’s voice totally trailed off to nothing as he stared up at Silver.

 

He nodded understanding his fears had been his own and stroked the boys head brushing Jim’s bangs from his eyes he could see the red tint to his cheeks clearly now.

 

“Now Jimbo don’t tell me yer feelin’ feverish after all that hard work, I still need me cabin boy up and runnin’.” Silver chided innocently.

 

But the blush on Jims cheeks only deepened and he stammered and quickly broke the eye contact they’d been holding.

 

_Oh._

 

Silver glanced away too looking for something to use to break the sudden tension that filled the space they occupied, the kitchen damn near sparkled, he could tell that Jim had worked very hard at cleaning the place back up. Well, almost all of the kitchen, still about 3 feet from them the pot lid stayed lodged in the ceiling. His chuckle must have caught the boys attention because he felt Jim move against him.

 

“Uh.. I.. I couldn’t reach it, sorry.” Jim said clearing his throat.

 

“Not a problem lad.” Silver laughed again taking the opportunity to put some space between the two of them to reach up with his cybernetic arm and yank it free from the wood.

 

“I doubt you would have been able to get it down anyway, but it would have been a sight to see you danglin’ from it like a limp flag.” He continued before Jim had time to react his expression twisting into impudence. “Ahh but you did a real good job boyo, you didn’t miss a spot.”

 

Jims souring expression faltered and he felt that blush creeping up his neck once more. His arms hung stiff at his sides and his fingers played with the hem of his over sized jacket.

 

This was _new_.

 

Silver complimented him and praised him often at a job well done, but never did it make this particular feeling stir up in his chest. He was just tired that was all, not thinking right, stress of the day, stress of worrying that he’d indirectly harmed Silver.. A worry that Silver seemed to share- But that was normal, of course a normal person would have been worried for his safety. Silver being the only “normal” person on the crew that is, no one else had really come running. Jim couldn’t contain how he perked up a little. This train of thought was as distressing as it was comforting.

 

“Thanks, Silver.” His voice was more steady this time around.

 

The tiredness shortly returned to his posture and eyes as the drooped a bit further than before, standing up really made him feel the ache in his limbs. He swayed a bit not missing how Silver flinched to move towards him, ready to catch him again. But he placed his hands back on the counter behind himself and leaned against it. Silver quirked his lip in a half smile and shook his head. Jim smiled back, always when they were alone he looked at Jim with such a soft, familiar expression. Silver shifted back close to him and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

 

It was so warm, he thought before shaking himself mentally to focus.

 

“Ok, I think you’ve been kept up long enough lad. You’ve done a fine job cleaning up your mess, off to bed with ya now.”

 

Jim preened again at the praise, trying to steel himself but when Silver reached up with his good hand from his shoulder to rub a few strokes through his hair he couldn’t stop from leaning into it or his eyelids from dropping entirely to just let that nice feeling surround him.

 

It didn’t last much longer, Silver took a step back to give the boy some room to make his way out of the kitchen.

 

“G’night Jim,” He started, fixing his coat. “I’ll see you up and early at the usual time, if you get a few things done I’ll let you nap in the kitchen after lunch, hows that lad?”

 

Jim had pulled his eyes open enough to look at him again and nodded, immediately disappointed from the lack of Silver hands on him. In his daze he’d stopped thinking too hard about exactly what he was thinking, mostly about Silver, he’d unpack what ever had happened in the last 10 minutes tomorrow when he was more awake.

 

Jim turned and made his way out of the kitchen while Silver watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> and apologize again because I know where I'd like to take this fic but between work and fatigue I will try to upload soon, kudos and comments keep me motivated ♥  
> here is my twitter handles if you'd like to follow me there I post musings and art there as well @QueenieCatArt (sfw) @LettysLair (nsfw)


End file.
